100 Sentences
by Snow lady
Summary: 100 unrelated sentences based on some of my favorite pairings. There is fluff, general, angst, romance, etc. The second pairing is France/Canada
1. GermanyItaly

Warnings T for talk of sex and yaoi (dont like dont read). I do not own hetalia or these prompts.

100 sentences is similar to 10 sentences...but more masochistic.

1)Beginnings- When Germany opened the "box of tomatoes" during World War I, he had no idea it would be the beginning of a friendship that would change his life, forever.

2)Middles- Italy smiled as he curled up next to the back of Germany, he did not know how he gained a friend like Ludwig, but he did and everyday he was thankful for it.

3)Ends- As the world exploded all around them and they realized it was truly the end, Ludwig and Feliciano clung together; keeping the promise to be together until the end.

4)First- It was the first day of summer and Ludwig could not help to smile as he watched Feliciano nap peaceful.

5)Last-It was the last day of the year and Kiku rolled his eyes; he knew exactly why Italy was complaining to Germany and he wished the German would shut him up already and just kiss the boy.

6)Hours- It was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours waiting for the German to come and untangle him from his brother.

7)Days- He was still angry with Italy, but when a few days had passed without hearing from him, Ludwig found himself in his car heading south.

8)Weeks- Weeks could go by without seeing his brother, but Feliciano could hardly last a day without seeing Ludwig.

9)Months- Italy had been Germany's prisoner for a few months and Germany had long stopped wondering why England and France never tried to rescue him.

10)Years- The years passed quickly as they two grew and learned from each other about love and what it means to truly live, not exist.

11)Red- Ludwig lo- did not hate Feliciano, but some times Italy made him see red with his stupidity.

12)Grey- Feliciano kept having a dream that the world was grey except for Ludwig's blood as he slowly bled to death and there was nothing Feliciano could do about it.

13)White- Ludwig knew that no matter what happened, Feliciano would stay as pure as his white flags.

14)Black- Ludwig always wore black gloves; they were barrier between him and the rest of the world, even Feliciano's soft skin.

15)Blue- Blue used to remind Feliciano of the Holy Roman Empire, now it only reminds him of Ludwig and it has become his favorite color again.

16)Purple- Feliciano sank into the field of purple flowers and started to cry, he knew soon this would be a battle field and all the lovely flowers would die.

17)Brown- Sometimes he just wanted to touch his soft brown hair, but every time he got close to giving in, he remembered that he was Germany and would stop himself.

18)Green- They were laying in the soft grass and, just for a few moments, Ludwig was able to forget the war and focus on Feliciano's warmth.

19)Pink- Feliciano would never tell Ludwig, but he found his pink cheeks one of the cutest things in the world.

20)Colorless- Ludwig stared at the beautiful picture Feliciano drew of him, but it was not done yet according to the man and soon it was full of life and color (though Ludwig was less then thrilled at the pink Feliciano put on his cheeks).

21)Friends- It was nice, in a world as large and cruel as this one, to know that somewhere out there, there was a person who truly cared for Ludwig, no matter what he did.

22)Enemies- He never knew just how much the betrayal hurt, until he saw Feliciano on the other side of the battle field.

23)Lovers- Neither one were quite sure of the moment when their relationship changed from best friends to lovers, but both were secretly glad it did.

24)Family-Ludwig never had the classic family, his brother tried, but Prussia didn't know what a family was either; so when Ludwig found himself sitting at the large Italian dinner table, surrounded by laughing, happy people, secretly holding Feliciano's hand under the table, he wondered if this could be like a family.

25)Strangers- Ludwig did not know what happen, but one day he looked into Feliciano's eyes and saw a stranger looking back.

26)Teammates- Whenever there was a football match during a break at a world conference, Ludwig always made sure he was on Feliciano's team; this way he had a real excuse to tackle anyone who got too rough with the man.

27)Parents- They never expected it to be parents, but one day a pair of baby nation states found them and they went from Feliciano and Ludwig to Babo and Papi.

28)Children- Childhood tended to die early among the nations, but somehow Feliciano had managed to keep his and Ludwig found that the more time he spent with the Feliciano the more they both could act like children.

29)Birth- When the wall came down, it was the birth of a new Germany and Feliciano was with Ludwig to celebrate that day.

30)Death- His heart felt like it died when he had to leave Germany at the end of the war and Feliciano could not smile until he found Ludwig again.

31)Sunrise- Sunrise was the only time he would give into longing and touch Feliciano, without gloves, without being judge, and wish that he had the courage to do this all the time.

32)Sunset- They watched the sunset over the blue Italian sea and Feliciano could not help but to cuddle just a little closer to Ludwig.

33)Too Much- Ludwig wanted to smack Feliciano as he ran to the drug store, who the hell got sick from eating too much gelato _in_ _their tanks!_

34)Not enough- To Feliciano, there were two things in life one could never have enough of; pasta and Ludwig.

35)Sixth Sense- Feliciano seemed to have a sixth sense to Ludwig's emotion and always knew when the man need a hug the most.

36)Smell- Feliciano always smelled of pasta, fresh garlic, grass, and a sea breeze to Ludwig and he could not get enough of it.

37)Sound- There was not a lot that could move Ludwig, but the sound of Feliciano's crying would make him fight the world, again, to stop his tears.

38)Touch- His touch drove Ludwig crazy with desire some nights.

39)Taste- Feliciano's skin was sweet and salty at the same time and Ludwig always wanted more.

40)Sight- The sight of Ludwig after the war, weak, bruised, alone, broke Italy's heart.

41)Shapes- Germany's pictures sometimes just looked liked odd shapes, but Italy loved each and every one and made sure Germany knew that; though Italy still could not tell the difference between Germany's rabbit and Germany's horse.

42)Triangle- Triangles were said to be the strongest shape and yet even they could not stop Italy from destroying miniature bridge Germany was working on.

43)Square- Germany felt the small, square, box in his pocket and took a deep calming breath; he would get it right this time.

44)Circle- Italy could draw the perfect circle, Germany could never figure out how Italy did it, but he did.

45)Moon- Feliciano glowed in the soft moon light and Ludwig felt his heart clench.

46)King- Germany always thought he was the best when it came to cars, but then he saw Italy's Lamborghini and resign himself to being the best at engineering cars, Italy was obviously the king of style.

47)Heart- Feliciano felt bless knowing he had Ludwig's heart.

48)Diamond- It was not a tomato this time, but a proper diamond that graced the top of the ring.

49)Queen- Germany wanted to smash his head into the wall when Italy pulled out Mamma Mia! for the third time that week; he just gotten 'Dancing Queen' out of his head yesterday.

50)Joker- Sometimes Italy would say something and Germany would remember his beloved fool was the home of the renaissance and most of modern culture.

51)Water- The cool water was soothing to Germany's burns as Italy gently wrapped them after the bombing of Dresden.

52)Fire- Sometimes, Germany glances into Italy's eyes and sees a spark of fire that reminds him that he is standing with the blood of Roman Empire.

53)Earth- The first time they had sex did not actually make the Earth shake, but to Feliciano, it sure felt that way.

54)Air- The air was full of spices and Italian cooking and Germany could not help to relax as the company, his friends and 'family', talked and laughed.

55)Spirit- Germany stood in the middle of Venice and felt the spirit of the ancient land and he remembered just how old his friend really is.

56)Breakfast- Germany did not know how Italy could want pasta for breakfast.

57)Lunch- Germany had issues when he first picked up chop sticks, while Italy easily figured them out; what made it worse wasn't when Italy noticed his issues and started feed him (which was bad), but Japan's smug smile.

58)Dinner- Italy liked to surprise Germany with wurst for dinner every once in a while, but he always made sure he had plenty of pasta for lunch that day to make up for it.

59)Food- Food was an important part of Italian culture, a thing to bond over with friends and family, so Germany made sure to always try to sit down with Italy for one meal everyday, even during the war.

60)Drink- One of the few things that Italy and Germany ever fought over was which drink was better; German beers or Italian wines.

61)Winter- Feliciano used to like summers best, but curled up next to Germany in front of a large fire, sipping hot chocolate made him realize that winters were not so bad either.

62)Spring- Ludwig gently plucked the one of the blooming flowers he saw and handed it to a blushing Feliciano as they celebrated the first day of spring.

63)Summer- Summers were too hot in Italy, thought Germany, but he did not mind it that much if he could eat gelatos.

64)Autumn- Ludwig brought Feliciano to Oktoberfest and quickly realized his mistake; although he knew the Italian drank, it did not mean he could hold his own in the midst of the drinking festival.

65)Passing- Germany would always blush and tell Italy he was just passing through, when he would drop by and visit the man and Italy would always blush and pretend to believe him.

66)Rain- It was raining the day Feliciano knocked at his door with tears in his eyes and a weak excuse on his lips; Ludwig did not care, he pulled Feliciano into his arms and held him as he sobbed.

67)Snow- Germany watched the Countries get into a snow ball fight, they were careful not to hit him, not knowing what his reaction would be, so he stood to the side and just watched; until he felt something hit the back, saw Italy's retreating back, and smiled.

68)Lightening- Germany watched as Italy ran away and wondered why he was slow as a turtle during train and fast as lightening when England appeared.

69)Thunder- Italy would always fear thunder, it reminded him of war and even sleeping next to Ludwig would not chase away the fears.

70)Storm- The winds howled outside and the power outage had interrupted the movie they had been watching, but neither found that they cared that much as they began to make slow, tender, love in front of the fire.

71)Broken- It was broken, they were broken and Ludwig did not know how to fix it.

72)Fixed- Italy whined at the idea of getting their new puppy fixed and when Germany asked why it was a bad idea; Italy asked how he would feel getting his man parts snipped off.

73)Light- Italy was light, his light, and Germany would do everything he could to prevent that light from ever going out.

74)Dark- Italy was never afraid of the dark, it was one of the few things he was not afraid of, but when he learned what happened to Prussia during his time with Russia, he wondered just how evil the dark got as he vowed to help Germany finally be whole again.

75)Shattered- Lovino held his shattered brother and knew he would kill the potato bastard for hurting him like this.

76)Rebirth- Ludwig was not Roma and Feliciano was fine with that, his love for him was not based on the past, but the present and the future.

77)Paralysis- For the first time in battle, Germany felt paralyzed as he watched Italy fall.

78)Disease- It was a disease, Germany figured, a horrible, terrible, disease that made him crave pasta.

79)Agony- The first night after Italy had left, Germany cried in agony of being without him, not knowing that same night Italy cried those same tears.

80)Healing-They were both hurt during World War II, but Ludwig knew if Feliciano stayed with him, they would both heal just fine.

81)Blind- The girls winked at him, but Ludwig was blind to everything, but Feliciano's smile.

82)Deaf- Italy was not deaf, he knew people thought he was foolish and weak, but he did not care because Germany still stood by his side.

83)Lost- Ludwig still tries to figure out when he had lost his heart to Feliciano.

84)Found- Ludwig still remembers the shock of finding Feliciano in his bed, naked, for the first time.

85)Missing- Feliciano could not find his brother anywhere, until he remembered Lovino's vendetta against Ludwig and quickly ran out of the house before brother embarrassed himself too much, _again_.

86)Choices- Germany has made bad choices of the years, but he knows the best one was when he decided to propose to Italy a second time,

87)Life- Feliciano was the cause of the majority of the stress in his life, but he would not trade him for the world.

88)She- He hate them, the girls Feliciano was always flittering with, because _he_ wanted to be the person to catch Feliciano's eye.

89)He- He wanted to smile when he saw Ludwig's face, Feliciano had no interest in the girls, but is nice to see Ludwig get jealous every once in a while.

90)It- They both stared at _it_ and wondered what they did to England to make him want to invite them over for dinner and then serve them _haggis_.

91)Birthday- For the first time, Germany enjoyed America's birthday because he got to do two of his favorite things; spend time with Italy and design cars.

92)Christmas- Christmas a huge deal to Italy and so Ludwig felt honor the first time he got invited to Christmas Eve dinner.

93)Thanksgiving- Feliciano would have liked Thanksgiving better if it had included pasta, but America had invited them, so he could not complain; instead he got Ludwig to blush by playing footsies with him under the table.

94)Solstice- It was the guilty pleasure of the Countries to still celebrate the summer solstice even though the people had stopped; Ludwig found himself not caring as he shot Feliciano with his water gun and heard him laugh.

95)New Year- It took Italy awhile, but he _finally_ got Germany to promise to kiss him at the start of the new year, even if Japan is in the room smiling at them.

96)War- War normally tore things apart, but with Italy and Germany, it brought them closer together.

97)Writers Choice (Fear)- When Italy had done the grenade wrong (why make a grenade that wont explode) Germany felt a fear course through his body, not for his own life, but for Italy's.

98)Writers Choice (Dogs)- Germany had a giant weak spot for dogs and Italy loved watching him interact with his beloved pets.

99)Writers Choice (Brothers)- Their brothers did not always approve of the relationship, but when Prussia and South Italy saw the happiness they brought each other, they started to not complain as much.

100)Writers Choice (Wedding)- Ludwig was sure with all the Nations at the wedding something was going to go wrong, but he could not make himself care when he saw Feliciano walking down the aisle and looking at him with the softest of smiles.

AN: Babo and Papi I think are Italian and German for dad. I will probably do a few more pairs in this style so expect the next one (France/Canada) to be up within the next week.


	2. FranceCanada

Warnings: same as before (but this one is a slight bit more racy than the first (but France _is_ in it, so it cant be helped)) If you have an issue about a little bit of sex and mentions of a toy, please skip numbers 23, 44, and 91. Everyone else enjoy.

I am a bad person who lied about when this would be updated. I did update it though :)

A couple of the sentences are related to ones in the first set of hundred.

1)Beginnings- France looked at the beautiful, small, boy playing in the snow and said, "Hi, I am Francis."

2)Middles- They may be in the middle of a terrible war, but Canada could not help wishing France would notice him.

3)Ends- In the end, Canada learned that for all the times he stared at an unknowing France, France had stared at him just as much.

4)First- The first time they kissed was not as romantic as France would have liked, but Canada sighed happily, so he was fine with it.

5)Last- Canada cried as England led him away and he turned back for one last look at France.

6)Hours- America had been talking for hours about is crazy latest scheme, but Canada did not notice with France's foot running up his leg.

7)Days- France found he had lost his heart to the little boy after just a few days of knowing Canada.

8)Weeks- In the weeks following England taking Canada, France was a wreck and he did not know why.

9)Months- England sighed as the months passed and Canada still sat by the window and waited for the return of France.

10)Years- France had not realized just how many years had passed since the last time he saw Canada until he saw the man instead of a boy.

11)Red- Canada smiled when he saw the red rose laying across his chair at the world conference.

12)Grey- Even as the millenniums passed and France started to gain grey streaks in his hair, Canada still thought he was the most handsome man alive.

13)White- France hated the snow and the cold, but he out up with it when he saw how much Canada loved playing in it.

14)Black- France sighed as he kissed the black and blue his lover got playing the overly violent game of hockey.

15)Blue- France loved Canada's soft blue eyes.

16)Purple- France wanted to hit himself for being so nervous for the date, Canada was going to be the end of him if he kept putting on one blue sock and one _purple_ sock.

17)Brown- France hated camping, especially when he fell in mud and Canada could not stop laughing.

18)Green- France never got jealous, but when he saw how close Canada and Cuba were, he met the green monster for the first.

19)Pink- France smiled when he saw the Canadian blush, it meant he had achieved his goal.

20)Colorless- Canada sipped the colorless water as he watched France get drunk; one of them had to drive home tonight.

21)Friends- Canada held Kumajirou a little closer and wished it was France; the polar bear was his best friend, but he still wished he had human companionship sometimes.

22)Enemies- He knew that, according to England, France was the enemy, but he knew in his heart he could never hate France like that.

23)Lovers- France took Canada gently, knowing he was Canada's first lover.

24)Family- Canada was glad that France was not actually a member of his family; their relationship would have been creepy if he was.

25)Strangers- It had been so long since he had seen Canada, he thought he was a stranger the first time they spoke.

26)Teammates- As much as he loved France, he never wanted to be on the same team as him when they played hockey, the man could be pansy about being checked.

27)Parents- Canada watched as his parents fought, he didn't want Papa England to be angry at Pere France again, he loved Pere France.

28)Children- France smiled as Canada ran towards him with a giant smile, he loved the child more than any other person, alive or dead, and he knew he always would.

29)Birth- "Pere France, where do babies come from?"

30)Death- Canada did not cared if he died tomorrow now that he finally had France in his arms

31)Sunrise- France admired as the sun rose over the Canadian Rocky Mountains turning the fresh powder pink.

32)Sunset- Canada watched the sun set as the ship carrying France sailed away, again.

33)Too Much- Canada thought he was going to be sick as France poured rich maple syrup over the pancakes; he loved pancakes but having it everyday for a month was _too _much, even for him.

34)Not Enough- "France, I waited for you to take me away from England for _years_," Canada sobbed, "and I guess you never loved me enough to do so."

35)Sixth Sense- Canada snuggled just a little closer to France during the Sixth Sense, he was not actually afraid, but France did not need to know that.

36)Smell- Two Canada's favorite smells were fresh pancakes covered in butter and maple syrup and France's cologne.

37)Sound- Canada would never EVER tell France, but he thought France's voice was sexy.

38)Touch- Canada shivered as France touched his shoulder; France would always be the master of the lingering touch.

39)Taste- Canada's kisses always tasted of maple syrup.

40)Sight- Canada sighed as he saw France suddenly appear in nothing, but cat ears and a rose over his crouch.

41)Shapes- Canada watched the shapes move behind the shade of France's bedroom and he wanted to cry.

42)Triangle- "Pere France, what is that big, ugly, triangle thing?" asked Canada to a broken heart France as he pointed to the Eiffel Tower.

43)Square- When one of the square panes of glassed shattered, France rushed towards it, only to see Canada staring at the retreating back of his twin brother.

44)Circle- As France thrust into the tight circle, he imagined it was Canada under him.

45)Moon- When France first brought Canada to Paris, the boy cried every night because he could not see the moon in the city.

46)King- "Your Highness, I do not think it wise to just give in to the English demands, Canada is worth far more than that."

47)Heart- Canada's heart always fluttered when France winked at him.

48)Diamond- The stars twinkled like diamonds above as France finally set sailed for the New World again.

49)Queen- Canada wanted to laugh as England stewed with anger at France's flirting with the Queen.

50)Joker- When France laid down a five of a kind (jokers wild) Canada wondered why he agreed to strip poker as he took off his shirt.

51)Water- Canada often stood on the shore and wondered just how big the ocean was that it took France so long to come and visit him.

52)Fire- France hated Canadian winters, but he didn't mind the cuddling by the fireplace.

53)Earth- Canada always wondered at just how small the earth was getting when visiting France would only take a few hours instead of a few months.

54)Air- France gasp the first time he saw the Northern Lights and wondered if England was not as crazy as France always thought he was.

55)Spirit- Canada did not understand what his original children talked about, but the first time he saw France, he understood their talk of souls destined to be together.

56)Breakfast- Canada wanted to pout as France set out all sorts of fancy pastries, meats, and cheeses; he had only wanted a couple of pancakes (and maybe some beacon).

57)Lunch- When Canada was a really good little boy, sometimes France made pancakes for lunch.

58)Dinner- Canada was stunned when France surprised him with a candle-light dinner to celebrate his independence.

59)Food- Canada wanted to gag when he learned what escargot was.

60)Drink- Sometimes, France wondered if Canada would drink maple syrup if he could.

61)Winter- Canada found winters in France to be pleasantly mild compared to back home, but he would never tell the man in three layers that.

62)Spring- Springtime in Canada was beautiful, France only wished it started sooner.

63)Summer- As France watched Canada get out of the pool, dripping wet and bathing suit clinging in all the right places, he remembered why summer was his favorite season.

64)Autumn- Canada wanted to laugh as he saw France all bundled up to go outside, didn't the man know it was only autumn?

65)Passing- Canada wanted to believe that France truly loved him, but his instincts was telling him this was just a phase for France that would pass with time.

66)Rain- When he learned France was cheating on him, Canada wondered why it never rained like in the movies, when the main characters heart had broken.

67)Snow- France admired the picture Canada made as he played in the snow with his polar bear.

68)Lightening- Canada did not feel as if lightening struck him, the first time he kissed France, but a soft, gentle warmth that was just as good, if not better.

69)Thunder- "Don't cry, Mathieu, it is just a bit a loud noise, you are safe in my arms; I will always protect you."

70)Storm- Canada watched the storm outside and wondered if he was still safe now that France was no longer there to protect him.

71)Broken- Canada looked at him with angry, hurt, broken, eyes and France's heart clenched with guilt.

72)Fixed- France stood nervously at the door before knocking, he knew he had to fix things with Canada.

73)Light- France did not understand why people did not notice Canada more, his smiles could light a room.

74)Dark- In the darkness, France was able to admit he felt more for his charge than he should.

75)Shattered- His heart was shattered, but France came back and began to put it back together, piece by piece, understanding just how much more fragile it would be this time around.

76)Rebirth- France had told him the French revolution was going to be the rebirth of his country and Canada had to agree after learning of the Reign of Terror, he could not recognize the man he had loved with all his heart at all.

77)Paralysis- Canada felt paralysis as he watched _his_ boyfriend walk around almost completely naked in front of other nations.

78)Disease- Canada rolled his eyes as France proclaimed he was dying of a horrible disease, it was just a cold.

79)Agony- France petted Canada's hair as he laid in agony on France's bed and he sighed; this would teach Canada about what happens when one eats England's Surprise Meatloaf.

80)Healing- It took France along time to heal after WWII, but Canada was beside him the entire time.

81)Blind- Sometimes, he was sure France was blind to not realize just how much Canada wanted him, he did not know France was thinking the same thing about him.

82)Deaf- France winced as Canada sang in the shower, he never would have thought his mon cheri was tone deaf.

83)Lost- Canada rolled his eyes as France yelled about the goggle 'I'm feeling lucky' page, what did he expect when it was well known he lost most of the wars he was in.

84)Found- England dropped the rose he just found, to Canada utter amusement, when a familiar French voice called, "has anyone seen my cover rose?"

85)Missing-France did not know whether to laugh, cry, or shout as he ran towards Canada, who had been missing for the last hour.

86)Choices- France knew he would regret his choice forever as he signed the paper that gave Canada to England.

87)Life- His favorite dates with France were the ones spent just sitting in the park and watching the lives of their people flowing happily all around them.

88)He- Canada laughed as he fell as his ass again, France was terrible at ice skating.

89)She- Hungry smiled as she watched France chat with Canada, she knew the man just needed someone to love to calm his wild womanizing ways (now if only there was a way to do that to Prussia, her life would be perfect).

90)It- They stared at it and it stared, before cooing happily and holding out its cubby little arms, what the hell were _they _supposed to do with a child?

91)Birthday- Canada was touched when France remembered his birthday and showed up to his birthday party (he was less touched by the dildo he got him).

92)Christmas- "France wished to apologies again," Canada told the furious Swede, "and he promises never to kidnap Tino and steal his Santa outfit again."

93)Thanksgiving- Canada watched as Germany's blush deepened in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner and then he knew for sure France had spent too much time with North Italy.

94)Solstice- Canada laughed at France's surprised scream when he shot him with the water gun he gotten from Italy to celebrate the Solstice.

95)New Year- France loved the New Year's Eve, it gave him an excuse to kiss Canada in front of England, without Canada getting mad.

96)War- "You know what they said mon cheri, all is fair in love and war."

97)Writer's Choice (Roses)- Sometimes, Canada wondered where France got all his roses from.

98)Writer's Choice (England)- England glared at France fawning all over innocent little Canada, but knew there was nothing he could do (he tried, but the curse failed), the boy _enjoyed _the attention.

99)Writer's Choice (America)- America sighed as he watched _his lover watch his brother and France; why couldn't England pay that much attention to him?_

100)Writer's Choice (The Bad Touch Trio)- Prussia watched the couple and sighed, he was the last of the 'bad touch trio' to remain wild and single and he planned to stay that way.

A/N I admit it, 3) Ends, 38)Touch, and 36)Smell were inspired by "Sensibility" by Angelic-ink and 81) blind by her other epic Franada story, "Between the Lines" an awesome author on live journal. The next one will be Greece/Japan. I will say I will upload it next week, but expect it to be a day or two late.


End file.
